Twilight other pov
by Love Eternity
Summary: points of view of other twilight characters other than, Jacob, Bella and Edward.


**Twilight other pov**

ANGELA'S POV

I saw Bella and Jessica make their way to our table, I looked at Bella but she didn't seem to be listening to Jessica. But of course Jessica didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk to both Mike and Bella. Bella sat down, and I frowned at the fact that she only had a bottle of lemonade in her hands; I was too shy to question her about it and went back to my food. Jessica started talking to Lauren about the upcoming dance, Jessica turned to me, "you're coming right."

I nodded and she turned to ask Bella when something caught her eye, following her gaze I saw Edward Cullen, I knew Jessica had a slight infatuation with him, although he never reciprocated her feeling she still ogled at, half of the school population did the same. I knew he was handsome but staring at him was so rude. I would have looked away if I hadn't realized he was looking at our table, specifically Bella, even stranger he was sited away from his siblings.

Jessica giggled and turned to a very distracted Bella, "Edward Cullen is staring to you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today." Bella's head snap up and she followed Jessica's gaze to Edward, I smiled to myself as I saw a light in her eyes that was missing. I watched as Edward smiled at her, I don't think I had ever seen him smile before. He raised one hand, using his index finger motioned for Bella to join him. We stared in disbelief as he winked. The whole table was quiet now looking at either Bella or Edward.

"Does he mean you?" I frowned at Jessica's astonished voice, why it was so hard for her to believe Bella could be called by Edward? I think not. Bella was a very beautiful girl; she just seemed oblivious of the fact.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework; um I'd better go see what he wants." I sighed to myself, hoping Jessica wasn't still harboring hope for Edward Cullen. Jessica's eyes followed Bella, I realized we were all looking at Bella as she sat down, across from Edward; I looked at my tray not wanting to be nosy.

It took a while for Jessica to turn before Lauren sneered, "I wonder what pathetic excuse she came up with for my Edward too talk to her. He was probably dared by his brothers to talk to her." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity but said nothing; I was very shocked when Jessica shook her head and said, "Lauren you have to admit Bella is very beautiful, she doesn't need to come up with excuses to talk to him, and he did call. She can attract people…"

Her eyes went to Tyler and I finally understood Lauren was jealous because Tyler liked Bella. I looked at Mike, Eric and Tyler as they looked at Edward and Bella.

"I think he's making her uncomfortable." I rolled my eyes as I looked at them and saw Bella blushing, her gaze was down on the table, and their faces were so close. Edward was obviously talking to her. I couldn't see anything weird between them; in fact they seemed to be moving closer to each other.

Then Bella's face change and she looked upset, she turned to Edward and looked like she was giving him a lecture but I could see the humor in Edward's eyes although my gaze never lasted there long enough, I always found it difficult to stare into their eyes. Mike's eyes light up in happiness as he turned to the rest of us," guys you see she's not even happy there lets go tell Cullen to leave her alone."

Edward's gaze turned to our table so suddenly I only had but a minute to turn away embarrassed that I had been found staring, he seemed to laugh and turned to Bella talking to her once again. I looked as Bella's anger seemed to fade away and then she and Edward were staring at each other with such intensity, I had to turn away feeling like I had just watched something I wasn't permitted to.

I turned back to my half empty tray and continued eating, not listening to the others but I was immensely glad none of them were capable of going to Edward and Bella and spoiling the moment.

Finally I was done and decided to go to the biology lab, I turned to Edward and Bella one last time, they were so close to each other just talking, and it was sweet. They were wrapped in their own bubble; I smiled and hoped that they would date the looked so perfect together.


End file.
